Work In Progress
by GardenOfBlack
Summary: Sarah is relocated so they assign someone else to take her place as Chuck's romantic interest. Chuck/Casey slash -Updated, quotations weren't showing up in the first and third chapter.
1. Chapter 1

His tongue tastes his skin, teeth scraping against the thin sensitive neck. He's grinding into the geek, a thin layer of his boxers the only thing between him. He grunts before wrapping slim legs around his hips.

His fingers search in haste for the tight ring of muscle needing attention. The asset moans greedily when a thick finger enters him and he's pulled into a passionate kiss. Two fingers and the younger man's tongue is at his lips. He opens to him and devours him in the kiss. Tongues battling, tasting. Three fingers and the brown eyed man screams out, lips parting as his hips thrusting back. He's found that bundle of nerves and thin fingers are clawing at the sheets.

"Casey, need you, please." His voice is dripping with lust, teeth biting his lip to hold back the groans.

Who is he to deny him? He swears when he's entering the tight heat, nearly losing it there. He's kissing the younger man again, gentle this time. He enjoys the feeling of the man's soft lips, the feel of his tongue just barely brushing his.

"Casey." Chuck's voice is different now, less passion more...normal. He also smells grape soda. That wakes him with a start, hand going for his gun... that isn't there. It takes him a second to realize he's fallen asleep in the break room. Chuck is looking at him with his arms folded, but he looks slightly amused.

"Having a good dream?" The younger man is smiling at him, if only he knew. Casey shifts himself, hoping the other wouldn't notice how good of a dream he was having. This had been happening a lot lately and it was turning into a problem. Every time he saw he asset he wanted to jump him, and not in an aggressive way.

"What do you want Bartowski?" He growls in response. He knew what _he_ wanted. An image of Chuck moaning as he fucks him against the soda machine. Christ he needed to get over this.

"Your break was up an hour ago, better get out there before Big Mike notices." The geek claps a hand on his shoulder before he turns to walk out. Casey breathes in, trying to ignore the intoxicating smell of his asset. He grunts, which causes Chuck to turn around, looking confused.

"Don't think I've heard that one before, you OK?" Chucks steps in closer to him. He reaches up to touch him but Casey grabs his wrist. He holds on to it a second too long and Chuck gives him a look.

"I'm fine." He makes his tone slightly aggressive hoping the asset will back off. Chuck puts his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, geez." He says before walking out of the room, leaving Casey to his own thoughts. He had two choices. Either suppress his emotions or just fucks him and hopes it's out of system. He knew neither would work, but he was going to do his best to ignore it.

It didn't get any easier when Sarah's relocated and a new CIA agent assigned to the mission. He wasn't told all the details, but what he knew was the NSA was unhappy with how close to blonde was getting to the asset. They put her on some undercover mission in Brazil.

They issued a new pretty female CIA agent, this one brunette. She's manipulative, cocky and worst of all green. She scored top marks, but she is still fresh out of training. This is only her second mission. He figured she would become the new 'girlfriend' for Chuck, but he was surprised when they told him he was going to be Chucks new love interest. The new CIA agent is only being used for back up and surveillance. She's working at Wienerlicious to make spying on the asset easier. He's just fine having the asset all to himself.

Apparently the NSA wanted their agent to be the one closest to the asset. With himself as Chuck's his lover it would be easier for surveillance and the asset already trusted him, a little. It would make matters easier if his damned feelings weren't getting in the way. He laughs at the thought. He, John Casey, has lady feelings for that damned moron.

He hasn't told Chuck about the change in cover story yet. He'd been waiting mostly because he's having a hard time being alone in a room with him. He used to want to kill him, now he just wants him. He was getting sick of his dick being half-mast around the kid.

So, he does the one thing that helps him clear his mind once he was in his apartment. He cleans his guns, all 43 of them. Once he finishes he looks over at the cameras. Chuck's just getting home and Ellie is curled up on the couch with a book. He waits until the geek is in his room before heading over. When he knocks on the window the asset jumps and curses as he turned around.

"Haven't you heard of a front door?!" His tone is higher, distressed. Casey's eyes wander to the open Nerd Herd shirt, smooth skin teasing. He tries to look away when Chuck bends down to grab a shirt from his draw. He admires the curve of his ass. Yup, cleaning his gun did nothing to help him focus. Fuck.

He watches as he strips his shirt. Chuck has a thin build, slight lean muscles with just a dusting of hair. The man should be more out of shape with his lack of activity... and diet. Chuck clears his throat when his gaze has lingered too long.

"Up here big guy." He has a smile on his face as he puts on his t shirt. He makes no move to change his pants, pity.

"Sarah's been relocated." He notices the flash of confusion and hurt that crosses Chuck's features. He rolls his eyes. It hadn't even been long enough for most normal people to get attached. Damn sensitive idiot.

"You have a new cover boyfriend." He tries to say it quick enough, hoping the asset is still stunned by the news of Sarah. He is secretly glad the blonde is out of the picture. He was getting sick of the doe eyes the kid had around her. It wasn't jealously... definitely not.

"Sarah... what happened?" Chuck asks. Then he can see the gear turning in the geeks head. "Wait, boyfriend?" Chuck has no history of gay relations but the agency is going to try for it anyway. Not like he has much of a choice if he protests.

"But I'm not even gay! Well there was the one guy..." Chuck babbles but stops himself short. "Who?" When Casey didn't answer Chuck asks again.

"Me." He keeps eye contact, needing to know the reaction. Chuck's eyes go wide, mouth open in shock and then the look changes, like he's weighing options in his head.

"Why?" He looks slightly confused, but not panicked or disgusted. That's good right?

"I'm less likely to be compromised, plus you're less likely to get too attached to me." Chuck sits down on his bed, silent for a change. Casey begins to worry slightly when several minutes pass and no words have been exchange. The geek is rarely quiet.

"So, what do I tell Ellie?" The geek is still not looking at him, just staring out the window. Casey hates to admit that his heart dips a little at this. Fucking eh, this is ridiculous.

"I'll ask you out tomorrow, at work so others hear it. We'll go from there." Chuck just nods and the agent chooses this moment to leave. When he gets back to the apartment he purposely doesn't look at the cameras, just heads to bed for a night of restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey is a little relieved when the geek is smiling when he comes in. He gives him a little wave and makes a point let his eyes look over the younger man. Morgan was near by and caught the glance, like he hoped. He smirks and walks close to the desk as he makes his way out back.

"Morning." Chuck's smiling, but he notices his hand is gripping his coffee a little tight.

"Hey." He hikes his bag up on his shoulder and checks out his rear as he passes. Morgan gives him a curious glance. He hears them whispering when he's further. He spends the rest of the day selling products while casting longing glances at the mop of hair behind the desk. He notices Morgan watching him so he decides to walk over to Chuck. The geek is looking over a computer so Casey steps in close to him, just enough so the kid can feel his heat. Chuck jumps a little, but he also notices he leans into him, just slightly.

"Want to have lunch with me?" He says it quietly but he knows the little elf is somewhere close by. He breathes in the scent of the geek before he realizes what he's doing, but he smells so freaking good.

"Sure, where?" Chucks turned around now and leans against the desk, putting just a little more distance between them.

"How about the cafe down the street, the one with the apple pie you like?" The kid has a goofy smile and finds it's somehow contagious. Though, Chuck wouldn't be smiling if he'd known Casey learned it from the cameras. Chuck spoke highly of the place with Morgan and his sister.

"Sounds good." He looks at his watch, 12:03, close enough. He steps away from the heat, and the intoxicating scent of mangoes the asset is always surrounded by. Must be his shampoo. He looks over at a wide eyed Morgan and gives him a wink before leaving the store with Chuck. He resists the urge to hold his hand, he'll let the younger man issue those moments.

They choose a seat way in the the back and he sees Chuck's hands are shaking just slightly. He wonders if he's nervous or scared. He looks at his eyes and see no fear.. maybe anticipation? The slight flush on the kids face makes Casey smirk, this could be fun. He chose to sit next to him instead of across and he slides in close.

"So, what happened with Sarah?" Chuck asks as he looks over the menu. He knew he would ask that again sooner or later.

"Don't know, just know she's on a mission in South America." He answer honestly. He orders a turkey sandwich and iced tea when the waiter comes. Of course Chuck order's a Pepsi and some messy sounding sandwich with extra mayo. Where the hell does he put it?

"So why the sudden switch?" He asks, tongue catching the straw before taking a sip. Casey really wished he hadn't seen that. Brief images of Chucks tongue curling around his erection, cheeks flush.

"Uh." Casey clears his throat. "NSA wants their agent involved, but they didn't want to bring in a new agent. You're stuck with me kid." He smirks at him.

"I'm not gay you know." He says right as the waiter brings over the food. The guy gives Chuck and once over and smirks.

"Maybe the government took your friendship with Morgan a little differently."

"Oh come on.. that's just not right." He scrunchies his nose and Casey find that rather adorable. Christ...adorable shouldn't even be in his vocabulary.

"Besides, I'd go for an older guy, someone bigger than me if I were gay." He says and blushes instantly realizing that Casey is both of those things.

"Well I'd go for someone younger." He leans a little closer "Some one with long legs that I can wrap around me." A little closer and now he's speaking into the younger man's ear. Chuck's shoulder is pressed against him. "Someone slim." He makes his voice deeper and allows his mouth to catch the shell of the man's ear. Chuck shivers and he pulls away with a smile.

The rest of their break is in silence, though it's not completely awkward. Chuck makes a point to brush against him when he can. He also licks his fingers clean after eating, which as you can image brought Casey's mind running. Chuck decides to one up him and leans in to swipe some mustard off Chuck's cheek. He sucks it off his thumb with a slight groan, that's got the kids attention. Casey smirks and leaves the table to pay their tab.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and he gives Chuck a wink every time he looks his way. He loves seeing his cheeks flush and can't wait to see what he'd look like after... he stops that thought there. This was a cover, not a real relationship.

When he and Chuck are gathering their stuff from the locker room he sees Morgan again, seems the imp's stalking them. Casey moves in behind Chuck, nearly pressed against his backside. He loves the shiver that goes through the geek every time he's this close. It was going to be very difficult to resist bedding the younger man. He didn't think he could, especially since he seemed interested. He brushes some curls out of the way of his ear, finding it hard to resist combing his fingers through his soft hair.

"Come over tonight, I'll make you dinner." He says close to his ear. He loves being close to him, able to breathe in his scent. He brushes his fingers over his slim neck, just barely touching. He hears Chuck's quick intake of breath.

"Hey buddy, we still on for game night." Morgan's voice is like nails on a chalk board, he wishes he could strangle him every time he opens his mouth. Neither man moves away from each other but Casey stops caressing him.

"I, um." Chuck stammers, cheeks brushed with light pink.

"Meet you at the car." He smiles and kisses Chuck's cheek before leaving the two to talk. Morgan glares at him and he just smiles back at him. He leaves quickly, not really wanting to hear what the they have to say to each other.

He's waiting nearly fifteen minutes before the geek finally arrives. He looks flushed and a little angry. He slams the door a little when he closes it.

"What the hell Casey?" He growls out when Casey's in the car.

"What? Now he knows, we need a cover story."

"You could have let me talk to him first!" He sighs loudly and presses his forehead to the steering wheel. "Thought we'd keep it casual for a bit." He mumbles

"Well kid, we don't have time. We have our first mission next week as a couple." He goes to put a hand on his shoulder but he brushes him off.

"For this to work you have to stop calling me kid." He glares at Casey's grunt. He rolls his eyes and drives them back to their apartments. He knows he's still angry at him when the trip back is in silence. Casey grabs his wrist when he goes to leave the car.

"Look, I know the situation isn't ideal and I'm sorry. I'm sure I could convince them to set you up with the new female CIA agent if it'd be easier." He doesn't even know why he's bothering with being nice to him. It's not likely the NSA will change their mind about this. They'd give Chuck the option of this or a bunker without sunlight.

"I'm not mad at you... and it's fine just..." He lets out a deep sigh.

"Morgan had it out with me. He's also all little confused that I'd be going out with a guy all of sudden. I mean his knows about the random flings I had in high school. He also doesn't like me dating someone old..er and terminator like, his words not mine." He doesn't look the agent in the eye.

"It doesn't matter, beside you can't be that much older." He notices Chuck looking at the lines around his eyes trying to guess his age.

"Little over 13 year, but you like older men." That gave him the blush he was so fond of.

"Well, I'm going to change. I'll meet you at your place." He says almost as quickly as he leaves the car. Casey smirks to himself, yeah he definitely liked this situation better.


	3. Chapter 3

It's nearly an hour later when Chuck arrives, which is good timing diner wise. He made him a steak with red potatoes that he tossed with spices, peppers and onions. He has two fresh vegetables to choose from, he wasn't quite sure if Chuck preferred carrots or broccoli. He was just setting the table when Chuck rang the doorbell. He's surprised that Chuck's wearing a nice shirt, deep red, and he doesn't have a T shirt beneath. The top three buttons are undone and he can see the dark hairs.

"Ellie, she asked some questions after Morgan called. Helped me pick this out." He gestured to his shirt and the bottle of wine in his hand. He looks relaxed which means the conversation went well. Casey ushers him inside, making sure to put a hand on his lower back in case anyone is watching.

"What did you tell her?" He doesn't really care, but he feels like 'opening up' will help Chuck trust him. Get closer to him.

"I said I dumped Sarah for you, she took it oddly well. Kept saying she knew it." He's smiling, but he can see the light perspiration on his face. He's nervous.

"She said she's happy for us so I guess you got the sister approval." Chuck's looking at the dinner, then him. He took note that he gave him an appreciative once over. He picked a form fitted collared shirt, deep blue. He wore jeans trying to go for nice but casual. He didn't know why he cared so damned much.

"This looks great Casey, thanks." He says taking a seat while the agent grabs two wine glasses and a corkscrew.

"John." He remarks as he pours them each a glass of wine. "If you're going to be my new boyfriend you should call me by my first name."

"Right, John." Fuck, he likes him saying his name. He gives him a smile as he sits down and starts eating. He feels his dick twitch when he hears a moan across the table.

"So good." He groans and Casey flicks his eyes up just in time so see him lick the fork. This was going to be a long night.

"Glad you're enjoying it." He takes note that Chuck seems to be avoiding the potatoes in favor of the vegetables. He either didn't like pepper and onion or potatoes. He'd try rice next time. He takes a sip of the wine, she definitely picked a good one. Smooth, flavorful and just a little dry.

"So what else is on the agenda?" Chuck asks when his meal is nearly gone.

"I'll leave that up to you. We could either watch a movie or..." He finises with a smirk. The asset doesn't blush like he hoped, just looks at him.

"What?" He asks when Chuck still doesn't respond. He's giving him a curious look, brows down in concentration.

"You want me." He's not asking and Casey clears his throats. He finds he can't answer, can't lie about this. Though he wants to... no needs to for this mission.

"Think you've got me all figured out kid?" He's stalling, but that's OK. Chuck gives him a glare.

"Told you not to call me kid." His arms are folded across his chest, but he's still leaning back on the chair casually.

"Fine, Chuck." He says his name slow and in a low voice as he leans forward on the table. He sees a shiver go through the younger man.

"You want me just as much, don't you Chuck." To hell with it, he thinks and he's standing. He moves fast, hand going up to Chuck's jaw to turn his head just slightly. The asset tenses and he leans down, capturing those lips with his. It was his turn to groan when he feels those soft lips open up to him, his tongue searching his first. He tastes like the steak, wine and something uniquely Chuck. He deepens the kiss to get more of that taste. Chuck's hands come up to grasp his shirt, his tongue searching out the agents but still letting him lead. They break apart for much needed air and Casey wants to go back for more.

"Fuck." Chuck's licking his lips, he rarely swears. "You learn how to kiss like that in spy school?" His eyes are still drawn to his lips. He should stop here, before they're more compromised. Who was he kidding, he was compromised the moment he saw those brown eyes. He grabs Chuck arms, pulling him out of the chair and into his arms. He wraps his arms tight around him, hands resting just above his ass, before he kisses him again. Chuck slumps just a little and opens his mouth.

Kissing Chuck is nothing like he'd imagined, it's better. Toe curling, breathtaking and more passion than he ever thought possible. He brings a hand up to grasp those soft curls and he's tugging his head back. His lips assault his skin, teeth grazing the surface. Chuck moans and grips his shoulders hard when he's kisses feather light just below his ear. He allows his teeth to scrap against his ear lobe before sucking it. He feels Chucks nails dig in and the sharp intake of breathe.

He brings their groins together and even through the layers he can feel Chuck's dick pulse against him, fully hard. He gives a sharp bite on his neck, just near his shoulder, marking him as his. Chuck gasps and pulls him even closer. He lets his tongue smooth out the bite before he pushes Chuck away slightly to gain access to the buttons of his shirt.

"Wait." He says breathlessly pushing against Casey gently.

"I don't put out on the first date." He says with a smile, breathing still quickened.

"Lunch was our first date." He says grabbing Chuck's hand to drag him toward the bedroom. He let's him go to take off his shirt and starts working on his pants. He looks up to see Chuck staring at his chest, eye full of lust and a nervousness

"Ca-John, I haven't..." He pauses and bites his lip. "I mean I have, with women... just haven't you know." He rambling and it's cute really. He goes to him with a smile. His hands takes his shirt off, fingers touching skin lightly as it falls.

"It,'s fine Chuck." He looks him the eye, hand reaching up to run through curls. He takes Chuck's hand and puts them on his chest, encouraging him to touch him.

"Just relax." He says before kissing him soft of his jaw, then his cheek and finally his lips. Chuck's hands finally relax and move along his pecs, his touch light and barely there. He reaches down to start removing the asset's pants, letting his finger brush the skin above boxers. He has soft skin and he wonders if Chuck like's the feel of his gun calloused hands.

It's Chuck that deepens the kiss and he allows him to take control this time. He's still kissing slow, exploring almost shyly. He steps out of his pants and toes off his Converse, lips still locked. Casey move his hand up, finger following the contours of muscle. He stops when he reaches his chest, let's his nail catch his nipple.

Chuck moans into kiss and Casey bites his lip in response. He feels Chuck hooking his fingers on his briefs, pulling them down with his pants. Now they were getting somewhere. He breaks the kiss and pushes the kid to the bed. Chuck leans up on elbows and looks Casey over. His eyes widen a little when he take in the size of him.

"We'll only go as far as you want." He says as he join him on the bed. He settles in between Chucks legs and watches his face when he grinds their erections together. Chuck's eyes flutters, cheeks stained red and he bites his lip. Casey leans in to kiss him passionately, his tongue seeking entrance. Chuck moans into the kiss when he grinds against him again. John breaks the kiss to remove to offending cloth and grab something out of the draw. Chuck gives a him a nervous look when he sees him pour lube in his hand.

"You can tell me to stop anytime." He resists calling him kid, it's become a habit. He'll just have to find a new nickname for him... other than geek, idiot and moron. He gives him a light kiss as he wraps his hand around Chuck's member. He keeps it slows, teasing, as he kisses his ear.

"John." He moans, hands clutching at his shoulders. He moves to his neck, leaving little bites as his kisses his way down. He pumps Chuck slowly, letting his thumb trace the slit each time he moves up.

"How far have you gone with a guy?" He asks and continues to kiss his collar bone, picking up speed just a little. Chuck's nails dig into his shoulder and John grunts in approval. He lets his tongue trace his collar bone.

"Just this... and I experimented with toys" He says a little breathless, eyes hooded. The agent grins and removes his hand. He wished Chuck played with toys still, he'd love to see that footage. Chuck whines a little and Casey would be lying if his said that didn't turn him on. He wraps his lips around the tip as Chuck starts to protest. He can taste the lube, but it isn't horrible. He swirls his tongue and flicks it across the tip.

"Yes," Chuck moans and he's moving his hands to the sheets to claw at the fabric. He pulls the assets legs open just a little and runs a finger down his seam. He takes Chuck fully into his mouth, lips covering teeth and sucks.

Chuck moans again and he starts tracing his entrance. The younger man responds by spreading his legs wider. Casey hums around his cock as his pulls up, tongue tracing sensitive veins. He sucks the tip letting his tongue flick across the silt. Chuck is begging, lips red from him backing back moans. He pushes just the tip of his finger into him wiggling it as he pulls it back out, and in just a bit more. He can feel the dick hardening more in his mouth. He feels him twitch and he can tell his close. He pulls his mouth away and Chuck swears.

"Don't want you want you coming too soon." He smiles and pushes his finger in and out quicker now. He hooks his finger in search of Chuck's prostate and he's rewarded with more sweet moans. The younger man grabs his head, pulling him in for a kiss. It's sloppy and wet, but still so perfect. He pulls his finger out and he bites his lip as punishment. Casey bites back, licking blood from his lip before pushes two slick fingers in. Chuck throws his head back an scratches fingers down John's back.

He scissors his fingers as he bites Chuck's neck, tongue following teeth. This makes Chuck buck against him, nails digging into his shoulder blades. Casey could almost come just from this. He watches as Chuck fucks himself on his fingers, sweat making his body glisten, mouth open and stained red. Christ, if it isn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He lets his fingers tease around the bundle of nerves, trying not to touch it.

"Please John." He begs, cheeks flush and eyes full of lust. He pushes in a third finger and Chuck moans his name again. He arches his back trying to get the agents fingers where his wants them. Casey just pushes his hip down, hold him to the bed firmly with one hand. He can feel him trying to rotate his hips so he picks up speed, still purposefully missing that spot. Can't have this over too soon.

"Want something more?" He's really hoping the answer is yes. Chuck just nods almost shyly.

"Say it, tell me what you want." He demands in his ear, voice low.

"You, please." He says and he moves his fingers over that spot for just a second.

"Just fuck me." He stutters just a little, cheek flushing more and Casey grins. He reaches into the draw to grab and condom and Chuck licks his lips, eyes watching his every move. He removes his fingers and presses the blunt tip against Chuck's entrance. It takes everything his has not to just thrust in. He groans when he slides just the tips in, the tight muscle clenching against him.

"Relax Chuck." He looks up at him, his hands a gripping the sheets, knuckles white. He waits what feels like hours and pushes in when he feels the muscle relax just a bit. Both moan when he's fully seated inside him. He can feel Chuck's muscles pulsing around him, tensing and relaxing. Casey lets out deep breath and presses a light kiss to Chuck's lips. He moves when Chuck releases his grip from the sheets and the younger man cries out.

"You OK?" Casey ask, pausing half way in, which nearly kills him to do so. He'll stop if the man asks, but his dick won't be too happy about it.

"Yeah, just hurts a little. Keep going." He says and the agent obeys but keeps his pace painstakingly slow. He rotates his thrust in and Chuck moans loudly and pushes back against him. Casey puts Chucks arms around his neck. He runs his hand through his brown curls, nails scraping lightly at his scalp. He tugs the assets head back as he pushes in deep and pulls out almost all the way. He bites Chuck at the junction of his shoulder when he slams back in.

"Fuck, yes." He's screaming out, rocking his hips to meet his thrusts. "Oh god John." He moans, back arching, toes curling, as he fucks him hard. He hears the headboard slamming against the wall as Chuck's pleasured screams echo off them. If anyone was in the court yard they'd have a pretty good idea what was happening. He never figured Chuck to be a screamer, but he likes it. Chuck is moaning his name over and over. He puts his legs on his shoulders and deepens his thrust, it also causes his cock to brush against the younger man's prostate. He knows neither will last much longer so he pumps Chuck in rhythm to his thrusts. It takes two pumps and their chests are covered with the younger man's come. He lasts just a few more thrusts before he's coming with a deep groan.

"Christ John... that was... just wow." He says as Casey gets up to grab a towel. He cleans them both off before collapsing on the bed neck to Chuck.

"Want to spend the night?" He asks as he pulls a blanket over them and rolls on to his side. He's looking at Chuck who has his eyes closed, skin still flush and smile wide.

"So this whole pretend dating isn't really going to be pretend, is it?" He says as he glances over at Casey.

"To the government it is." He responds and he gives the asset a brief kiss.

"I think I'm OK with that." His eyes are closed again, breathing evening out and Casey can tell he's just about asleep. He smiles to himself and gets up to turn out the lights. Definitely his best mission.


End file.
